Have You Ever Seen the Rain
by Navona
Summary: 50 sentences about Izzie. Izzie/Addison slash.


**Title: **Have You Ever Seen The Rain**  
Pairing: **Primarily Addison/Izzie with a few others thrown in as well.**  
Rating: **PG-15**  
Summary: **50 sentences about Izzie, prompts stolen from a challenge for HP.

_#1 – lace_

Izzie is no stranger to lace; she considers wearing it to Denny's funeral but she doesn't want to seem disrespectful.

_#2 – pink_

The dress Izzie wore for Denny the night he died was pink; he never got to see her in it but she's pretty sure he would've liked it anyway.

_#3 – parasol_

One of their patients comes in with a parasol one day; when the patient's dead and the OR's cleared Addison finds her in an on-call room and Izzie kisses her for no reason at all.

_#4 – clouds_

Izzie used to love clouds and rain; now she's scared that they'll block the smile she tries so hard to keep wearing.

_#5 - masochist/masochism/masochistic_

Addison is the only one who doesn't say anything to her about Denny but Izzie doesn't mind, it's a nice change.

_#6 – stars_

The stars are bright; they make Izzie smile but Meredith and George will never understand why.

_#7 – fire_

There are candles on the table when Addison takes her out to dinner the first time; Izzie doesn't like them but she doesn't say anything.

_#8 – sunset_

Addison takes her to see the sunset one night; the sex that night is the best they've had so far.

_#9 – night_

Izzie wore new underwear the night she went out with Alex; later she realized they were never for him anyway.

_#10 – untouched_

Meredith comes to the hospital in one of Derek's shirts one day; she looks guilty when she sees Addison but Addison can't help thinking about touching what's underneath it.

_#11 – socks_

Izzie wears fluffy socks when they curl up on the couch together; when Addison teases her she pulls away just slightly.

_#12 – stairs_

Addison finds her in the stairwell looking at a picture of Denny and asks her, 'Do you still love him?'

_#13 – music_

Izzie loves to dance; Addison watches her from the doorway but she goes away, she doesn't want to interrupt.

_#14 – rain_

Izzie stands in the rain after Denny dies and lets her tears mingle with the drops because the cold numbs her and it feels good.

_#15 - vanilla cake_

Meredith tastes like vanilla cake and Addison can't help reaching out for more.

_#16 - strawberry-flavoured icing_

Izzie has strawberry-flavored icing on her finger; she holds it out to Addison and grins.

_#17 – feast_

Addison wonders whether she should feel weird about having sex with her husband's mistress but then Meredith's pushing into her and she forgets everything else.

_#18 – twirl_

Izzie likes to twirl around when she wears skirts; it's childish but it makes Addison smile.

_#19 – animals_

'I always loved animals,' Izzie says and Addison says, 'quiet,' before kissing her.

_#20 – exclusive_

Addison's got her fingers buried deep in Meredith, her tongue swirling patterns over her breasts; the look on Izzie's face when she walks in is unforgettable.

_#21 - black gloves_

Addison wore black gloves when she first came to Seattle and it was one of the first things Izzie ever noticed about her, now she wonders whether she's worn those black gloves with anyone else.

_#22 - Chocolate Frogs_

Addison comes bringing chocolate as an offering; Izzie forgives her but only because they're chocolate frogs, not because it's ok.

_#23 – drawing_

Izzie always liked to draw; when she was a kid she thought if she could just bring her drawings to life all her dreams would come true.

_#24 – heaven_

Izzie thinks that having sex with Addison should feel like heaven but it doesn't and Izzie doesn't know why.

_#25 – memories_

They're in the bar and Cristina's talking about her memories of med school and it makes Izzie cry for no reason at all.

_#26 – dragonfly_

When Izzie was little someone told her that dragonflies were a symbol for endings; when one flies past her during a date with Addison, Izzie knows.

_#27 – thirteen_

They've had thirteen drinks between them but Cristina's eyes when she wipes away Izzie's tears still seem to understand.

_#28 – secret_

'It's a secret,' Meredith whispers in Addison's ear, then she leads her into the nearest supply closet.

_#29 – candle_

Izzie hates candles; when she was younger she thought they'd burn down her home, now she thinks they burn down her relationships.

_#30 – soap_

There's hot sex in the shower and Izzie's head is thrown back as Cristina's mouth finds her centre; it feels good but Izzie can't bring herself to care.

_#31 – iridescent_

There's a rainbow over the hospital and it makes Izzie think that maybe everything will be ok today.

_#32 – breathe_

Breathing one for the way Addison looks at Izzie from across the room, breathing two for the way she touches Izzie's cheek almost tenderly, breathing three for her hands entwined in Izzie's hair, and then her mouth is on Izzie's, and Izzie forgets to breathe at all.

_#33 – palace_

If Izzie were a princess she'd live in a palace and marry Prince Charming, but it wouldn't be better than this.

_#34 – clock_

'I have to go to surgery,' Addison says, looking at the clock, and the goodbye kiss she gives Izzie is quick and natural.

_#35 – eyes_

Izzie's eyes are on Addison over the top of her surgical mask and for a moment Addison forgets to concentrate on the patient on the table in front of them.

_#36 - china (not the country)_

There's a smash of breaking china, and Addison finds Izzie shaking as she looks down at the mess she's made.

_#37 – silent_

'It's scary,' Addison whispers one night as they lie in bed, 'how I think I'm falling in love with you,' and Izzie tenses and pulls away without saying a word.

_#38 – light_

There's a light on in the on-call room where Addison's sleeping but Izzie walks away; she doesn't want to see Addison anyway.

_#39 – key_

Meredith forgets her key once and Izzie has to let her in; it's the middle of the night and Izzie doesn't even mean to do it but she kisses her.

_#40 – silver_

'I can't love you,' Izzie says, looking at the silver bracelet on Addison's wrist and it hurts that Addison doesn't seem to be upset.

_#41 – journal_

When she was ten Izzie decided to keep a journal; it only lasted a day or two because she realized she had nothing to say.

_#42 – blanket_

Izzie's in Meredith's bed, tongue in Meredith's mouth when she realizes that she wishes that it was Addison.

_#43 - run away_

Izzie meets Addison face to face when they work on a case together, and for the first time in a while, Izzie doesn't run away.

_#44 – peace_

Peace is something that has always eluded Izzie; she thinks maybe she's found it now.

_#45 – salvation_

'I'm still in love with Denny,' Izzie says, 'but I think I can love you, too.'

_#46 – sarcasm_

There's no sarcasm in Addison's tone when she tells the Chief that she doesn't care what the hospital thinks of them, and Izzie takes comfort from it. 

_#47 – age_

'I'm too old for you,' Addison says, but the look on Izzie's face makes her be quiet.

_#48 – reflection_

Izzie's critiquing her reflection in the mirror when Addison comes up behind her and whispers, 'I think you're beautiful.'

_#49 – cheating_

'That's cheating,' Izzie says as Addison steals scrabble tiles from the board, and Addison laughs and kisses her.

_#50 – sharing_

Izzie never thought she could settle down; now she thinks she could share her whole life with Addison.


End file.
